


could you make me a cup of tea? (to open my eyes in the right way)

by KitsuneAri



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Breakfast in Bed, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Luke can cook, M/M, i don't know what this is, i'm so disappointed in myself, so enjoy some random fluff, there's way too much angst in the fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-01
Updated: 2014-09-01
Packaged: 2018-02-15 15:20:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2233881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KitsuneAri/pseuds/KitsuneAri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Calum receives breakfast in bed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	could you make me a cup of tea? (to open my eyes in the right way)

**Author's Note:**

> Ed Sheeran, woo!
> 
> This is for my lovely friend, who absolutely adores Cake. I don't know her name on here, but she knows me so she'll know about this.
> 
> WHY IS THERE SO MUCH ANGST IN THIS FANDOM?! D:
> 
> This is my first fanfiction for Cake/5 Seconds of Summer so bare with me. There may be more from where this came from.
> 
> [I do not own Luke Hemmings or Calum Hood. I also do not own Wake Me Up by Ed Sheeran (but I do love that song). All mistakes belong to the one and only.]

When Luke woke up, he had an urge to make the morning all about Calum, who was sleeping soundly next to him. He couldn't tell you where the urge originated from, if you asked him. It was just.... _there_. And it overwhelmed him to the point where he disentangled himself from Calum and, after slipping on some sweats and a shirt, made his way to the kitchen. There was no better way to wake a person up than breakfast in bed.

He glanced at the clock, seeing how early it was. It had quite a bit of time before Calum woke up. Enough time to make a simple, delicious breakfast and take it back to the room. With that in mind, Luke started to make the pancakes, humming a random Blink 182 song. He was proud that he learned to cook when he did. Otherwise, a few things would be have been burnt and the smoke alarm would be blaring.

The blond was pouring a cup of orange juice while the eggs were cooking behind him. He placed the cup of juice on the tray he had fished out from one of their cabinets. Turning around, he pushed the eggs around, making sure they were cooked thoroughly, before turning the stove off. He grabbed a plate, thankful for his height, and placed the scrambled eggs on one side.

The aroma of pancakes filled his nose and he went to get the fluffy, golden brown pancakes and placed them on the plate as well. He picked the plate up and set it on the tray. As soon as he done that, the toaster had binged, indicating that the toast he had put in earlier was ready. Luke bit his bottom lip as he took the two pieces of toast, quickly dropping them on the plate as well. Sucking on his burnt fingers, he got out the butter and jelly and began to spread them on the toast.

When he was done, he stepped back to admire his work. Sure, it was a basic breakfast, but it was the thought that mattered. He was eager to see Calum's reaction when he greeted him with the food. He hoped he liked it, else all of his hard work would be wasted.

(Not exactly because, if Calum didn't eat it, he sure as hell would.)

Grabbing both ends of the tray, Luke began to make his way back to the room. He was glad he didn't close the door because that would have been a huge bump in his plan. He used his back to push the door open wider, wincing as it creaked quite loudly. Luckily, Calum didn't wake up.

(He wasn't surprised either. He swore up and down that Calum would sleep through a robbery, if there ever was one.)

"Babe. Cal. Calum!" Luke was shaking Calum roughly, trying to get the teen to keep his eyes open long enough for him to see the food he made.

"Hmm? What is it? What time is it?"

"Time for you to eat," Luke responded, watch Calum rub his eyes and push himself up into a sitting position, where he proceeded to place the tray on his boyfriend's lap, beaming brightly.

Calum blinked, surprised at the meal. "Did you cook this yourself?" Luke nodded. "You know how to cook?"

"How else would I have cooked it, Cal?" Luke questioned, annoyance lacing his voice as he stared at Calum with a blank look.

Calum ignored him in favor of bringing a forkful of eggs to his mouth. He was pleased with the taste and hummed in pleasure as he stuffed his mouth some more.

"Is it good?"

"Delicious."

"Thought so."

Calum rolled his eyes good-naturedly as he caught a glimpse of Luke's smug face. He had wolfed down his eggs and one of his pancakes. Now he was munching on his toast. It didn't take him long to finish. He was stuffing his face like he had been starved for days. It made Luke chuckle softly.

"That was good. Thanks," Calum chirped, patting his stomach with a lazy smile.

"Anything for you, Cal."


End file.
